Halo
A is a luminous circle that appears above the head of deceased persons if they keep their bodies in the Other World. These halos make ringing noises when tapped. Another type of halo, light blue in color, surrounds the necks of Angels. Overview Great heroes are permitted to keep their bodies in the Other World. Residents in Hell generally do not possess halos, as they do not retain their bodies. However, in the Dragon Ball Z anime residents of Hell do retain their bodies and thus possess halos, inhabitants of Hell who have been shown with halos include: Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi. However, when Goku travels to Hell to face both Frieza and Cell, they claim that they are both dead but, like all the villains that made it to Earth in the Super 17 Saga, they do not possess halos. Also, Piccolo has his own halo when in Heaven, but he does not retain it when he forces King Yemma to send him to Hell. The angels who appear in the final two Dragon Ball Z films and Dragon Ball Super possess halos. In the anime, Super Saiyan Rosé Fused Zamasu also creates a halo known as Barrier of Light to power up. In the bonus panel for "Beerus and Champa", Sorbet and Shisami are shown with the cocooned Frieza in Earth's Hell with Sorbet and Shisami sporting Halos, while the cocooned Frieza does not. In a bonus panel for the "Extra Edition 1", Future Goku is shown to have kept his body in Other World after dying of Heart Virus. In a bonus panel for "Zero Mortal Project!", Future Old Kai is shown to possess a Halo despite not retaining his physical body which was apparently destroyed with the Z Sword as he has a ghostly tail. The Grand Minister is the only Angel who's Halo appears behind his head instead of around the neck. When Frieza is allowed back to the world of the living with a body for twenty-four hours in order to participate in the Tournament of Power, he possesses a halo though it disappears when Whis resurrects him on Beerus' orders after Universe 7's victory. During the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Merus lacks his Halo while living among the mortals of Universe 7 as part of his Angel training, though it briefly materializes if he attempts to go all out. After Whis ends Merus' training to prevent him from confronting Moro in violation of Angel law, Merus is shown with his Halo in his Angel Attire. It briefly materializing while Merus is going all out suggests that their Halo has some connection to their power. Video Game Appearances A few characters appear with halos in several video games, including Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Online, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, a special code in Dragon Arena unlocks an alternate skin of Goku where he sports a halo. Halo is an item in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Halo halves the ki used in special attacks, but takes away 10,000 health points (1 health bar) in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This item can only be used by good characters, its evil counterpart being Demon Seal. Halo also appears in the ''Raging Blast'' series as a cosmetic item that can be given to any character. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, equipping the item also gives a halo to the following characters: *Goku (Early, Mid and End) *Piccolo (Early and End) *Vegeta (End) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) Pikkon and Grandpa Gohan have halos over their heads by default. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called Angel Halo and is an accessory that can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 34: "Majin Revival". Its appearance is purely cosmetic and like all accessories has no effect on the Future Warrior's stats. The Angel Halo also appears in alternate outfits for Goku and Vegeta from the Majin Buu conflict. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Angel Halo returns as an accessory for the Future Warrior which can be purchased from the Accessory Shop in Conton City for 45000 Zeni. Goku's Angel Halo appears as part of his Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 3 and Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 4 skillsets, while Vegeta's appears as part of his Training Suit 2 skillset, and Gogeta's appears as part of his Metamoran Clothes 2 skillset. As part of the 1.06.00 Update, the Great Priest's Halo appears under the name Great Priest's Ring. Interestingly both the Angel Halo and Great Priest's Ring disappear when the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is in use by the Future Warrior. Goku retains his Angel Halo when using the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, Fused Zamasu's Halo appears as part of his Holy Wrath, Blades of Judgement, Absolute Lightning, and Divine Wrath: Purification skills. As a result, that halo appears briefly when the Future Warrior uses those skills. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Picohan inherits Pikkon's halo. Tekka and Pikkon's EX-Fusion also inherits Pikkon's halo and turban hat. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Chronoa gains a unique halo when she transforms into her Tokinokitara Kaihou form which resemble the gear with the hands of a clock. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Pikkon and Grandpa Gohan have Halos by default. Additionally Goku (Angel) has a card that depicts his Halo and Wings though his in-battle sprite only features his Halo. In addition to Pikkon, Grandpa Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Gogeta, Frieza (Angel), King Cold (Angel), and Cell (Angel) are playable characters. Trivia *In the 4Kids dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, halos are changed to glowing orbs on top of the characters' heads. *In'' Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, deceased characters with halos are called "Angels". Gallery Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Items